


14.02.2013 - Skopje Fest 2013

by Sofia2014 (LjubavJeSvuda)



Series: Sofia 2014 [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/Sofia2014
Summary: Skopje Fest - Part of Sofia 2014





	14.02.2013 - Skopje Fest 2013

It was the day of Skopje Fest, the national final of Macedonia. It was this show that would decide Macedonia's entry for the Eurovision Song Contest 2013, due to take place in Volendam, the Netherlands, later in the year. People from all over Macedonia had come to the Universala Salza to see the contest. All the songs had been performed already and the votes were currently being counted.

And there she was, standing in the crowd. The white haired girl. Sora Tremenski. She had only been the prototype for Project Tremens, the secret government experiment during the Hyokin-Dresedi war. Her brother, Aleksandar Tremenski, was the result that Landstat had wanted. He was the successful one. He was the Hyokin-Dresedi hybrid they had wanted, while she was just another Dresedi in a sea of other Dresedi. She knew her brother was here tonight. She had come all of this way just to see Skopje Fest, just to see him. But she was still annoyed about the project, annoyed that she wasn't the one they had wanted. And she also knew that Vlatko Taneski was participating in the contest. He was the leader of Landstat, but everyone always said he didn't take his job seriously enough. She was annoyed just even thinking about Landstat, for it was them who had organised and ran Project Tremens in the first place. The announcement would be coming soon. Soon they'd find out who won the competition. She hoped it wasn't Aleksandar, but it'd be just her luck if he was the one who got to travel to the Eurovision in May. He was always having all the success.

"And..." the announcer grinned, as the participants of Skopje Fest sat in the green room, all hoping that they would be the winner of the competition, "The fourth place goes to... Petko and Skirpy with the song 'Makedonsko Sonce Imperija'!"  
And with that, two fox-like creatures walked onto the stage. They were what was known as 'fox-hyokin'. The audience, or anyone at all for that matter, didn't react in a strange way to them. After all, compared with all the alien activity recently, talking intelligent fox creatures wasn't anything strange at all. And Macedonia was the home of Landstat, so they were used to this.  
"Thank you everyone!" Petko grinned, flicking his tail and holding the glass trophy. The glass trophy was a consolation prize, if you will, for fourth place.  
"Yes, thanks everyone who voted for us!" Skirpy added, as the photographer took pictures ready for tommorow's newspapers.  
"And third place goes to..." the announcer brought out the bronze trophy, "Vlatko Taneski, with the song, 'Eurovizija!'  
"Thanks guys," Vlatko took the trophy. There was cheering but some of the audience booed because he was the leader of Landstat. He was supposed to have important duties. And participating in Skopje Fest was not one of them.  
"And so, we're getting close to our winner," the announcer grabbed the silver trophy, "But first of all, we have to award the second place, which goes to... Aleksandar Tremenski, with the song 'We Are One'!"  
"Second again?" Aleksandar laughed, taking the trophy. He had come second last year too.  
"And of course..." the gold trophy was coming out now, "That means that the first place goes to Elena Fenoska, with the song 'Lotus Land Party'! Congratulations Elena! It is you who is going to Volendam in May!"  
"Hooray!" Elena jumped up, surprised by her win. She took the gold trophy in her hands. Sora was relieved too. Watching them from the crowd. But she was still annoyed that he had got second place. After all, she hadn't got anything. She hadn't even been invited to perform in Skopje Fest.

The five of them stood there on the stage, the crowd applauding them, the other performers clapping Elena. Petko and Skirpy were clapping the loudest, after all, they were the ones who had written and composed the song for Elena. They were proud that, even if they themselves would not be the performers, it would be their song that was going to Volendam in May.  
"Aw man," Vlatko said, looking down at his bronze trophy, "Third place! Ah well, congrats Elena!"  
"Thanks," Elena said, "It's probably for the best that you won't be going to Eurovision anyway. You're still in charge of Landstat, remember? You can't just go goofing off in the Netherlands because you feel like it."  
"What?" Vlatko grinned, "So just because I'm in charge of the largest organisation in the world, means I can't have fun once in a while?"  
"Actually," Elena said, "That's exactly what it means. Landstat is the most important group in this entire region. You're practically in charge of the safety of this country."  
"Gee Elena," Vlatko laughed, "Lighten up. I can do what I want, Landstat hasn't been relevant since 1990."  
"Well, that's not exactly true now, is it?" Aleksandar said, looking out into the crowd. It was then that he saw it. A flash of white hair in the crowd. It looked familiar. Could it be...?  
"Sora?!" Aleksandar yelled, "Sora!"  
"Woah woah," Vlatko said, trying to calm him down, "Calm down Aleksandar! Sora wouldn't be here! She doesn't like you, remember?"  
"But but... it was her! I'm sure it was! I saw her! Sora!!!"  
"Look," said Petko, "Calm down. I'm sure it wasn't her. It'd just be someone who looks like her. Come on, there's loads of Dresedi in Macedonia, and a lot of them look like her."  
They stood there in silence for a moment, flashes of light surrounding them as photographers were still taking pictures of them.  
"You didn't see her, Aleks," Elena said finally, "You couldn't have. Why would she come and see you here? She doesn't care about you, it's time to face facts."  
"Yeah, do as she says, and forget about her!" Skirpy said, "It's Skopje Fest! Enjoy yourself! There's no point in raking up the past here!"  
"I guess you're right," Aleksandar said, "I guess you're right."  
"Now come on," Petko said, "Smile for the cameras!"

Elena and Aleksandar were sitting in a sleepy cafe in Skopje. Vlatko had left to return to his duties at Landstat, whatever they were, and Petko and Skirpy had gone with him for some reason.  
"Heh heh, so I finally won Skopje Fest, eh?" Elena laughed, "And you came second again! Oh well, there's always next year!"  
No reply.  
"Huh... Aleks? Hey, Aleks! Wooo, Earth calling to Aleksandar, do you come in? You payin' attention?"  
"I'm sure I saw her," Aleksandar said, looking out of the window, "I'm sure of it."  
"Oh for goodness sake, not this again," Elena snapped, "Get a hold of yourself! Sora is bad news, she still hates you after Project Tremens! She's a bitter, evil, spiteful person and you'd do best to forget about her."  
"People say that, but she is the closest thing I have to a family."  
Aleksandar sighed. As a government experiment, he didn't have parents. Not properly. And he didn't have a family, either.  
"Stop it," Elena moved closer to him, "Don't say that. You've got all your friends, haven't you? We'll always be here for you. And family isn't all about being related, ya know!"  
"Awww, you're too sweet," Aleksandar laughed, "And cheesy."  
"Cheesy?! I'm only trying to help!"  
"I know, I know, thanks Elena, it means a lot."  
"Anytime buddy."  
"So," Aleksandar said, "What about Eurovision?"  
"Well," Elena said, "That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. Any ideas for what I should do at the Eurovision? Song, performance, costume, anything? You're experienced in these things, any ideas for Volendam in May?"  
"Ah, none that will improve it. It's perfect as it is," Aleksandar grinned.  
"Oh stop it you!" Elena grinned, "I'm serious!"  
"I'm serious too, Lotus Land Party is a great song, even if you did steal the title from that Touhou video game."  
"Come on, I already told you," Elena said, "That's just a coincidence, is all!"  
"And," Aleksandar continued, "I'm sure you'll do us proud in Volendam. After all, with so many countries withdrawing, even when you come last you'll only be like, tenth or whatever."  
"Hey!" Elena snapped, "I don't plan on coming last!"  
"Good, but remember, even if you do come last, we won't mind. We'll be proud of you whatever place you get."  
"Aw, thanks. We'll be proud of you next year, too."  
"Huh, me? Why?" Aleksandar said, looking up from his coffee.  
"When you represent us at Eurovison next year, that's why! I mean, you're going to try again at Skope Fest next year, right?"  
"Well, yeah, but you know, I'll probably come second again. Always the bridesmaid, never the bride, and all that."  
"Nah, I'm tellin' ya Aleks, they'll definitely pick you next year," Elena said, "There's even rumours that MRT will skip Skopje Fest altogether and have an internal selection."  
"I think we should wait and see," Aleksander grinned, "Wait and see."


End file.
